1. Field of Invention
The invention relates in general to sewing machines and more particularly to an improvement in a thread winding mechanism on the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a sewing machine of the conventional type, the speed of the thread winding shaft is different from that of the flywheel and handwheel which results in an unnecessary increase in the speed of the thread winding shaft. Moreover, since the thread winding shaft on a conventional machine extending outwardly from the head of the machine is always exposed it is subject to damage and is also objectionable from a standpoint of overall appearance when the machine is being used for sewing rather than for thread winding.